oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Nicole Arnett
Background Born on May 2nd in Oxfordshire England, Nicole was the oldest of two children to her parents Michael and Catherine Arnett. As a half blood, her parents both magical, she knew of the magical world long before she had received her letter to Hogwarts. Their middle class family lived in a muggle neighbourhood and she grew up attending a muggle primary school before entering her education at Hogwarts, much to her father's chagrin. She has a younger sister Lily Arnett of whom after an accident when Lily was three years old would result in her Aunt and Uncle having to support Lily, but with their muggle backgrounds, Nicole felt responsible for Lily's magical upbringing. At the time she had been studing with the Committee on Experimental Charms, with her hopes in becoming skilled in fire magic and the properties that it would present. After the death of her parents, and the wages that she was earning not being enough to be able to help support Lily, she worked as a multitude of assistants and secretaries to be able to earn a higher amount and support her sister as well as ensuring that she would have enough to send her to school if she so chose. Family Father: Michael Arnett (Deceased) - A former Durmstrang student. An average student throughout his Durmstrang career, he had a particular drive to be good at dueling, in particular with the darker arts. Whilst he was passionate, his skills in the area were not strong enough to be considered good enough at it. He taught Nicole small parts of the art of dueling which he thought would be useful for her career at the time, all of which she has ignored since the death of her parents in a dueling arena. Mother: Catherine Arnett (Deceased) - A former Hogwarts student who worked in the magical district of their home village. Particularly good with potions, she worked as an assistant and secretary to a potions master before her death. Sister: Lily Arnett - Her considerably younger sister who was only an infant when their parents died. They both lived with their Aunt and Uncle for some time whilst Lily was growing up as Nicole felt responsible for her and her magical education. Uncle: Vincent Williams - A divorce lawyer and a muggle, he is their mother's brother and took Lily in and put Nicole up after their parents death. Aunt: Anna Williams - Married to her Uncle, she works in the community with home care and cooking. Hogwarts Years Nicole was sorted into Hufflepuff upon entering Hogwarts. She was never one to star on the quidditch team, she found that she was better suited to working hard and attempting to fit in. With no natural talents, she worked for what she was able to achieve and held a particular interest in charms from her second year onwards. Although she supported the Quidditch team when they were playing, she didn't particularly find it interesting and as such never joined or cared who won the matches. Disappointed that she didn't become a prefect or hold a level of leadership, Nicole worked harder to try and establish herself within the magical community, thinking that it would help with her transition to living full time in London away from her family. Scoring well in her charms OWL, she chose to focus on the NEWT charms exam above most others with a career in mind of the Committee on Experimental Charms of which she earned a place mid way through her seventh year. She sat exams in her seventh year in Potions to appease her mother, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Charms and Transfiguration earning a mixture of results with particular emphasis on strength in simple wand work. Adult Years After earning her place at the Ministry of Magic, Nicole spent two years as a trainee in the department with finding her niche in her ability with fire charms. Planning to research and specialise in these as part of her work, the plans were put on hold when he parents were killed in an accident. Moving home, she took on the responsibility of her younger sister Lily who was two years old at the time along with her Aunt and Uncle. Unable to keep up with the work load of the Committee, and the salary being lower than what she needed to help successfully support her sister, she transferred and worked in a variety of departments as an assistant and a secretary. As Lily grew older, Nicole was able to take on a traineeship with the Wizarding Examinations Authority with hopes that she would be able to work with the Charms examination team. Her traineeship lasted two years before she was recently promoted to Examiner within the authority. Despite her hopes, she was assigned to the Defense Against the Dark Arts team. Knowing next to nothing about the subject due to her years away from Hogwarts and her dislike for all things that were dueling. Determined to prove herself and to not let her sister down, she goes out of her way to learn the art that she needs to succeed in the Examination field. Relationships Never one to dwell on the possibility, Nicole spent most of her time working to try and secure her place in society. Whilst she has dated occasionally, there has been no serious or notable relationships to date. MP Involvement Quotes See also *Gold Pocket Watch Members Category:Witch Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:OMAdians Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Hogwarts Category:Silver Category:Hufflepuff Category:Halfblood Category:Writing Challenge